The Past Of A Rat
by Chloe2135
Summary: Mr davenport port adopted Bree at 10 years old. Bree's past comes to haunt her and Her step brothers doesn't know anything about Bree's past so. But someone from her past shows up
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I thought about writing and thanks to guest. Btw review and if you like give me some ideas thanks. I promise I will have more by tommorow

For a while now I have been having these nightmares but I don't know if I can call it a nightmare because it's from...my past. Before I was adopted by mr davenport I lived in a horrible town. There were gang members every where. Of corse to be there I have to be in a gang. I might not seem to be in one of those gang but this gang was different, they were actually nice they protect and they loved you, they helped me with the abuse that my dad did on me. He would hit me every day but every time it's my birthday he abused for that whole day. Why because my mother died when I was born. He blames me and still does.

All my friends in the gang died in a fire but the fire was no accident it was caused by a traitor. His name was Michael but mike for short. He and I used to be best friends, he was also in the gang. The police never caught him. Also the police thought it was a bad Idea to let me stay in this wacko town so they got a social worker to take me in foster care. I was 10 years old when mr davenport adopted me. Ever since then I tried to forget my past but it I can't. Me going on missions saving the world with my bionics. I wish I could travel back in time to save the friends I lost. But sadly even if I get the opportunity I don't know if I would take up the offer. If I travel back in time and saved my friends. I would've never met mr davenport Chase Adam and Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr davenport and Mrs davenport are on VACATION

"GUYS WAKEY WAKEY" I heard eddy scream I was already awake from that dream...nightmare whatever it's is jeeze.

" you realise you don't need to scream"

" and do you realise how short you are" eddy spat back at chase

" and that is so funny because it's true" Adam commented

"Well boys I'm going to go downstairs to eat YOLO" I super sped downstairs. I quickly ate my breakfast. I heard a knock at the door. "Don't worry boys I got it" "any way you guys are way to slow" I mumbled under my breath. I went to the door and opened.

"Hi I'm-" when I looked at his face a million thoughts shot through my mind. I heard Leo screaming who is it. Yet I didn't reply. Leo came up to the door.

" hi I'm Leo and this is-" before Leo could finish I slammed the door in the guys face.

" what was that for" Leo said he reached for the door again but I slapped his hand

" don't touch" I treated him like a little baby but I had to

There was another knock on the door.

" um Leo you wait here"

" um I need to to get to school"

" can't you just wait"

" no I need to go now or else I will be late"

"'How bout I give you a ride on my back to school" I lifted my eyebrow

" alright deal" he walked to the table and got ready. Well he replied that to quickly. I opened the door.

" hello Bree" I closed the door behind me so no one could here us.

"Look I-"

" shut up and listen I can't talk here but I we will talk soon meet me at the cemetery right after school got that"

" why the hell would I go any where with yo-"

" BECAUSE...because I didn't kill the gang"

" just meet me there if you still care about the gang"  
Then he ran off.

"Hey who was that" chase asked coming down the stairs. But before I could answer Adam came running down the stairs on his way down he screamed WATCH OUT to chase but he still bumped in to chase. The both came tumbling down.  
"What the hell Adam" chase was pissed off, he was rubbing his head.

"'What I yelled watch out, it's your fault for not listening you know"

" you know wh-"

" hehehe come on guys we are late for school, actually your late for school" I quickly got my bag got Leo on my back and super sped out of the house.

"Well that was fun" chase said sarcastically


	3. Chapter 3

Lab rats  
School

"Hey Bree"

"What do you want Leo"

"What makes you think I want something from you?" Bree gave Leo a glare.

"I forgot my homework at home and I need you to get it" Leo said very quickly.

"Leo, no I'm not using my bionics for your mistake"

"Pleeeeeeease Bree I'm going to get an detention"

"Leo, no means no"

"What do you want I will do anything" Bree was deciding what she wanted.

"After school you must tell Chase and Adam that I'm staying at a friend's house and I'm staying there pretty late"

"Dumbest thing I've ever heard but deal"  
Bree ran home got the homework ran back to school.

"Here happy"

" thank you Bree" Leo was smirking

"Wipe that smirk off your face"

After school

Bree ran really faster then She ever ran before to the cemetery. It was raining but She didn't care.

"So you still care" Bree was startled by the voice

"Do you?" Bree asked rhetorically

"Of corse I do" mike replied

"Why the hell are you here" Bree had attitude in her voice

"I've been trying to find for 6 years. And I find you living in a rich house with bionics" mike was pissed

"How do you know th-" Bree stuttered out

"Cut the crap I have it to" mike

"But how did you get bionics" Bree

"Your dad stole it from some guy and I stole it from your dad" mike

"That abusive asshole isn't my dad ok" Bree

"Yeh that abusive asshole is looking for you" mike

"LOOK just tell me about my friends that YOU killed" Bree was changing the subject

"THEY were my friends to-" mike

"If they were 'your' friends why did you burn them alive" Bree

"I didn't...burn them" mike

"Then who the hell did" Bree

"I don't know I've been trying to figure that out" mike

"What's your power" Bree

" I can control the elements just not air or earth" mike

"So fire and water" Bree

"Yes" mike

" how did you get it in your neck" Bree

" I made your dad." Bree sent him a glare that could kill, we'll a bionic

"I made that abusive asshole, to stab in my neck, it hurt like hell but it was worth it" mike

"Bree" mike touched Bree's arm in a confronting way

"Don't touch me" Bree pushed his arm away

"Sorry, look if the police finds me then-"Mike

"You will go jail" Bree

"Exactly" Mike

"And why should I care"Bree

"Because I didn't kill them and deep down you know it." Mike

" so what you came all this was just to tell me that you didn't kill them and not to mention you could of got caught by the poli-" Bree

"I was able to recover the body after the fire" mike said quickly


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry you did what" Bree exclaimed

"Ok I may of fibbed a little buuuut...you know...yeh I don't know what to say" mike said

"Look I should get back my family is going to get worried" Bree said

"Before you go I would like to take you some where" mike said before bree could ran off

"Pedo-file much"Bree said sarcastically

"Haha your hilarious" mike said while rolling his eye

"Please Bree" mike reached out his hand to Bree and Bree took his hand

"Ok where are we going" Bree said giving in

"It's a long walk" mike said

"Why walk when I just can use my bionics?" Bree asked

"Because I want...to spend time with you as long as I can" mike said softly and slowly

"But it's raining" Bree said sarcastically

They both shared a smile and started walking to...where ever they were going.

Davenport home

"Hey guys any one knows where bree is Mr davenport is going to be home any second and we can't have another 'accident' or else davenport might never trust us and he mi-" chase was cut off by Adam

"Hey chase do me a favour and SHUT UP I'm trying to watch" Adam practically yelled

"Adam unlike you I want mr davenport to trust me so WE can get a new room and it will be a lot easier if you would stop trying to ruin everything" chase yelled back

"Ohhhhh so this is how it is, IM always the screw up" Adam yelled

"Yeh now that you pointed it out yes you are the screw up you always screw up everything, you may be strong but smarts always beat strength" chase yelled back

"Yeh let's see about that" Adam got up from his seat and threw chase across the room

Leo was just sitting on the counter watching while eating popcorn.

"Hey guys do me a favour and stop fighting for a minute" Leo said  
But know one listened to him.

Every one was fighting, Leo tried to get there attention while Adam kept throwing chase around the room but then they hear the door open.

"Guys I'm home and I go-" mr davenport said before seeing all this chaos in his house.

"Guys what the hell is going on in here" Tasha said  
Leo tried to walk his way out of this mess.

"Leo get back here now" Tasha said almost screaming

"Yes mum" Leo said quickly and he jolted back to Adam and chase

"Who would like to go first?" Donald said

"Chase started it" Adam said quietly

"Wow are you ser-" chase was about to argue

"Shut up a minute...where is bree?" Donald said puting his finger on his lips symbolising that he wanted everyone to shut up

_**Hey guys sorry I've been busy ALOOOOOOOT and I wanted bree chase and Adam to get there own rooms because I think they deserve some privacy and thxs for the reviews people. O and also if you want to give any ideas then go ahead thxs I will try to post tomorrow if I can**_


End file.
